The invention is directed to an electronic circuit device having a monolithic integrated power transistor having a plurality of individual partial transistors connected in parallel.
An electronic circuit device having a monolithic integrated power transistor of this type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,656,496. The total required emitter surface of the power transistor is split up into a large number of partial emitters, each having a resistor in the line to the partial emitter. The current distribution in the overall layout of the power transistor can be effectively stabilized by this means when sufficiently large voltage drop is provided at maximum current. An additional measurement resistor and, accordingly, an additional voltage drop would be required for circuit devices having current regulation or current limiting (compare the circuit arrangements according to U.S. Pat. No. 4,567,537), which would mean an increase in the saturation voltage of the power transistor in operation.